


let's just get carried away

by lovelacegsl



Category: Little Women (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelacegsl/pseuds/lovelacegsl
Summary: “Laurie, if you're worried I want a gigantic party, I don't care. The important part is that we get married, I don't need the rest, I don't even want the rest, besides... saying your vows in front of your family does sound kind of embarrassing,” Amy said with conviction taking his hand in hers, he squeezed it three times--Amy/Laurie/Impromptu weddings; Otp
Relationships: Theodore Laurence/Amy March
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	let's just get carried away

“Are you sure? We could go back to start our night early,” Laurie murmured looking at the door and then back at Amy, his hands playing with the straps of her dress, she smiled and shook her head

“It does sounds tempting, but I think we should tell them now,” Amy murmured back and he nodded passing his hand down her arm and lifting her hand to kiss her knuckles, she tiptoed a little until she could slant her lips to his, he felt that familiar current of desire for his wife and wondered if that's how it would always be, it dazed him so much that it rendered him speechless 

She pulled back completely, licked her lips and looked up at him for a moment telling him she felt the same, he smirked and she opened the door as it was already unlocked, it was always open for anyone that needed help

“Hello March family!” Laurie exclaimed with his easy going personality, she rolled her eyes as he hugged her mother

“I didn't knew you were coming today,” Marmee said letting go of Laurie and hugging her youngest daughter “We already had dinner but if you're hungry I can-”

“Oh no, it's fine. We just arrived from Lucy's diner actually,” Amy said pulling back from her mother “Who's home?” Amy asked and followed her mother towards the living room where Robert, Mr. Laurence, Meg and John were sitting, there were no kids in sight

“Grandfather,” Laurie said surprised, the older man nodded once at his grandson and lifted his cup in acknowledgement. Meg stood up and hugged her sister and gave Laurie a small kiss to his cheek

“What are you doing here? I thought you said you were going to stay in Boston,” Mr. Laurence asked looking at the pair suspiciously, his eyebrows furrowed, his thin lips pinched. Amy sat down next to Meg and Laurie came to sit at his grandfather's armchair. Mr. Laurence and Laurie's relationship wasn't the best still but it was something since Laurie started to work on a different company in Boston, at first because Amy was there in college but now because he got a promotion and they were comfortable in their small but cozy apartment filled with her art and his music, they were happy 

Mr. Laurence was upset Laurie wasn't working on his company but he was happy that his grandson was working and making his own money, it gave him a sense of accomplishment, that's what he always wanted, not in that way but it still counted “Yeah about that, we have some news,” Laurie said biting his lower lip as if keeping himself from actually saying it, his lips were curled upwards

“What? What's the secrecy about?” Meg asked looking between the two and noticing their dopey expressions, Marmee smiled knowingly

“Are you pregnant, Amy?” Marmee asked and she sounded a little hopeful, Amy huffed and shook her head. Laurie's chest shook with silent laughter

“Nonsense, we're married though,” Amy said as a matter of fact, as if she was saying the sky was blue, there was a deafening silent moment as everyone looked at the pair in shock and then they erupted in congratulations and claps on the back and hugs 

“Like, actually married?” John asked speaking for the first time since they arrived, Mr. Laurence lifted an eyebrow, Laurie wondered how Jo would react, if she was there

“Very much so, thank you,” Laurie said nodding towards his ex tutor, his lips still curved upwards. He stood up and went to sit down next to Amy wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pressing a kiss to her temple, she smiled and snuggled closer to his warmth 

“We were waiting for Amy to return with an engagement ring but we're not complaining,” Marmee said and he smiled gently, everyone in the room laughed, even Mr. March seemed pleased which was surprising even to himself

“I know we did everything backwards but-” Amy begun sheepishly but Meg interrupted 

“How did it happen?” She asked eagerly, her eyes incredibly wide as they delved in their story

* * *

Laurie woke up to Amy's slow but steady breathing, he looked to his left to find her basically glowing, he smiled at the thought. The sun was hitting her face and hair beautifully it almost knocked the breath out of his lungs, it wasn't rare for Amy to have that effect on him

They've been dating for three years and he couldn't be happier, truly happy. When he was young he would pine over Jo silently not truly being his whole self since he had that little secret even though it wasn't a secret to everyone but Jo

After Jo rejected him Amy was the only one that could and dared to give him her hand to help him out of the pathetic pit he had put himself into. He had guarded his heart a bit too well and when he pulled it out again for Amy she backed away from it like her older sister had done once, but out of fear because she loved him, and that gave him hope. Amy gave him hope and purpose, she made him a man with goals and ambition, a man who wanted to strike higher. She made him become the man he always wanted to be, how could he not love her and all of her? He unintentionally fell in love with the kindness she showed him and the brightness she brought into his world 

As hard as she could be with him, as much as she had precision with her words to get him and the center of matters she could also be extremely kind and gentle with him, he was the moon and he would always follow her, the sun, always seeking her warmth and comfort 

She had saw him at his lowest and still loved him. He was the one that hugged her at midnight when missing Beth gets the best of her, he was the one that holds her up in the highest regard when she doubts her own talents, he was the one that saw her mitrthless smiles when she was in a bad mood, he was the one that had to stand her backlashes and then her heartfelt apologies 

He loved that at first she was a hard nut to crack, he loved her graphite dirty fingers, her full lips, the feel of her fingertips, that she never lets him go to work without a goodbye kiss, that she likes to boss him around, he loved her attempts to speak Italian with him, he loved that she loved morning sex, and he most loved that she would ride him with abandon, forbidding him to finish until she lets him. It was tortuous and delicious at the same time but he didn't had room to complain since he did loved those games she liked to play, when they benefit him, of course. He just liked to see her enjoying herself, the blush of her cheeks, her disheveled hair, the sweat pearling her skin, the muscles of her thighs, the smallness of her waist, her flushed chest, her breasts against the planes of his chest 

He remembered being taken aback when they first met again in Europe when she was 20 and doing a summer semester in Paris, he remembers being taken aback every morning and everytime she was near his sightline. He truly didn't deserved her at all, he closed his eyes leaning his head back against the pillow remembering their times together after she was done with college, just the two of them in Italy, Vienna, Switzerland, Paris and Germany, they should take another one of those vacations, he mused as he rubbed his forehead

He would take her there for their honeymoon. If only he dared to actually ask the question, he was such a coward, he knew that. But they were so happy, too happy it was unreal. What if marriage actually ruined them? He couldn't let that happen, Amy was his, and he was hers, if he was to lose her he wasn't sure what would become of him and he was scared to find out. What they had was too important to risk it, what they had was extreme passion and hunger for the other, deep understanding, love and comfort, he knew he could be himself with her and she wouldn't call him out for being a 'freak', what they had was too complicated to even explain it with words, no one could ever know of their deep bond, that was theirs and only theirs 

He heard stuttered breathing beside him and opened his eyes again to find Amy's eyes being slowly pulled open, she blinked multiple times until she focused on her surroundings, a long, languid smile crossed her features, one that made his body flush and ache for her

“Good morning,” She said in that hoarse voice that always caused flips in his stomach no matter how many times he had heard it. He dipped his head until he could kiss her

“Morning beautiful, did you sleep well?” He asked pulling his lips back but enveloping her in his arms and she welcomed him warmly, their chests pressed together as she yawned

“Not quite, nothing compares to our bed in Boston,” Amy murmured into his neck, he grinned and stroked her back pressing a small kiss to her ear, she squealed and shook her head

“Agreed, but you're the one that accepted the invitation love,” Laurie reminded her and she groaned rolling her eyes, pulling her head back to look at him 

“It's Flo and Jaime and you like them as much as I do, don't deny it,” Amy accused with her eyebrows drawn close, they were staying at Flo and her boyfriend's new house in Atlanta for the weekend, after all Flo was Amy's cousin and Laurie was the one that introduced them

“That I do but let's be honest, they do need better mattresses,” Laurie said and she laughed out loud, he admired the view of her perfect, even, pearly white teeth. Soon enough she sobered up and stayed quiet for a long moment and he relished the calm that settled over them, he relished the feel of her chest rising and falling against his quietly, slowly “What are you thinking about?” Laurie asked gently and she looked up at him 

“About... about how I've known you almost all my life but I feel like it is now that I truly know you,” Amy explained and then frowned at herself “I don't think I, myself understood what I was trying to say,” Amy murmured shaking her head, he mused her words for a moment 

“I do understand, in a way. It feels like you're a whole new person, I see faces of your personality that no one else does and that I've never seen before, is that it?” Amy blinked multiple times at him and nodded dumbfounded “It amazes me too, don't worry. I still can't believe I sleep with the girl that refused to learn about the universe because she was the center of it,” Laurie teased and she laughed again, she laughed and laughed until she was gasping for air, he just simply adored the sight with a loon smile 

“Goodness, is that how you remember me?” Amy asked wiping the small tears in the corners of her eyes from laughter 

“How can I not? You were always prattling about the house or gossiping with me about your wicked classmates,” Laurie answered stroked her back with his fingertips “It was adorable, annoying and funny all at once. You are so enthralling, you know that right?” He asked and her hands moved the stroke the skin of his arm, she shook her head with an absent look again, he pressed a kiss to her forehead “I don't think I'm ever likely to love anyone else the way I love you,” He murmured and she smiled looking up at him 

“You're such a hopeless romantic, you drop those words so easily. I envy you that,” Amy admitted, her hands tracing patterns in his forearms and biceps sending shivers all over his spine 

“Hmm, I drop those words and you draw them. I think we make a pretty good team,” She grinned and pressed a small, gentle kiss to his nose, he distantly remembered her saying that her most loved feature of him was his nose. He never thought he would enjoy being praised for his nose but he had blushed immensely at her words, she always did that to him 

“You could also play them,” She reminded him and he nodded 

“You can also play them,” Laurie said and she was the one to nod now, he had taught her how to play the piano over the years. It was funny to see her confused face, her exasperated one and the happy one when she got a note right 

“Have you ever thought about how we've been practically married for years as it is?” His heart skipped a beat, her gaze was fixed on his naked chest so he tried to keep his breathing under control 

“I know. It is quite different though,” Laurie murmured stopping the patterns of his fingers, she looked up at him with a frown. He couldn't figure out her gaze for once and it annoyed him 

“I'm sorry I didn't meant to-” 

“Grandfather has been asking when we're getting married,” Laurie said and she stopped the stroking of her own fingers, he instantly missed the feeling 

“Is that what you want?”

“Do you?” Her cheeks turned rosy red and she ducked her head as if trying to hide it, she nodded, almost sheepishly 

“Well yeah, but boys are different on this topic,” Amy admitted and gained courage to look up at him, he frowned at her and her blush deepened 

“Good for you I'm not a boy, I am a man,” Amy grinned and shook her head, the blush already taking its leave “I just never said anything before because I thought you wouldn't want it and, and because if I lose you I'm never gonna dance again,” Laurie said and swallowed harshly, he closed his eyes for a moment and when she opened them again her eyes were a mix of concern and silent amusement 

“I know, we're so good together,” She said and nodded understanding his reference, he nodded back and returned to stroke her. He pressed his lips to hers again, she sighed against him but there was something that was nagging him to actually pour his whole self into the kiss and sensing it she pulled away “What's wrong?” 

“I feel like we should talk about it,” Laurie said and she nodded. They did that a lot, their relationship has been saved more than once with words and long conversations that left them both feeling almost raw. They understood each other and weren't scared to say what they were thinking, misunderstoods were never an issue for them. And if they did they came together to lay the problem at a table and solve it out, as a victorious team, a dream team 

“Alright, what's on your mind?” She asked stilling all her movements and paying acute attention to him, he felt very small under her gaze 

“I am thinking about how if I had asked you before, if I hadn't been scared, we could be now in Positano,” Laurie answered sheepishly and she nodded “Maybe Vevey,” She smiled and kissed the corner of his mouth “What is on your mind?” He returned and she pulled back 

“Honestly, about how awful this mattress is but being with you makes up for it,” Laurie laughed and threw his head back 

“Huh, and you said romance is dead,” Laurie teased and she laughed with him, he molded his body against hers. Enjoying the curves of her femenine body against his hands and closed his eyes contented “We should get married,” He murmured 

“Right now?” She asked and he pulled back to look at her, he sat down on the bed and she followed him setting herself in front of him and crossing her legs like a child, her cotton pink shorts rolled up almost to the top of her thighs 

“I mean it's just an idea, an insane idea but really-” Laurie babbled but she cut him off 

“Okay,” Amy said and he blinked at her, multiple times 

“Really? It would be just the two of us and Jaime and Flo and-” Laurie said stumbling in his own words scanning her face and finding nothing but sincerity 

“Laurie, if you're worried I want a gigantic party, I don't care. The important part is that we get married, I don't need the rest, I don't even want the rest, besides... saying your vows in front of your family does sound kind of embarrassing,” Amy said with conviction taking his hand in hers, he squeezed it three times 

“Are you sure? I don't want to pressure you into-” 

“And since when can you pressure me into anything?” Amy asked and lifted an eyebrow at him, he grinned 

“Never, actually. You're so unbothered,” Laurie said and she chuckled tangling her fingers through his “You don't want to wait?” 

“No. Do you?” 

“No. Besides as you said it, we've been married for quite some time in all but name,” Laurie answered and brought her hand up to his cheek and relished the warmth of it 

“Hmm, Amy Laurence,” She mused and the thought sent a thrill down his spine “It has a nice ring to it,” Amy murmured and he grinned “Are you sure you're ready to be really tied down?” Amy asked and behind that playful tone he understood her worries, the seriousness of her statement. He turned his face into her palm and kissed it 

“I'm sure, Amy.” 

After that Flo had forbade them to see each other until they had to, which was at city hall where they had to apply for the marriage license, Amy hadn't changed yet and he hadn't either. He didn't even had a tux, didn't even had the wedding rings but he still felt excited to his bones 

“So you're really doing it, huh?” Jaime asked as he helped him pick a necktie, Laurie smiled and nodded. Jaime had been his friend in Harvard, at least one he still kept contact with when they were done with 

“I'm still getting married before you, and we don't even have a house, yet,” Laurie said smirking and shook his head with disbelief, Flo had taken Amy dress shopping, basically she was the one that was taking care of almost everything. Taking the small amount of stress on herself and Laurie relished on the fact that they were saving all that stress of planning, he had read somewhere that marriage was the 7th most stressful event in someone's life, he thought that was a lie now or maybe it was because of Flo or maybe it was because the girl he was marrying was Amy March 

“Whatever, you know, I think your college you would have laughed at the idea of marrying the youngest March,” Jaime said from the other side of the fitting room, he stopped for a second and pondered on the statement. He definitely would have laughed but not shrieked at the idea, after all life does take unexpected turns and Amy had always been a beauty, the college him would have laughed at the idea of Laurie being a spoiled kid too, and that had happened “You okay in there?” Jaime asked and he returned to the task at hand 

“Yeah, yeah I'm good,” Laurie answered back, thoughts straining to Jo and what she might say. He shook his head as if getting rid of a pesky fly, after that they had made a beeline for the jewelry. It was pretty chill and he wondered what Amy was going to wear, if she would go white traditional, his mind catapulting him to the last time Amy had wore white. She never wore white because she said it made her look more pale, the last time she did it was in lingerie and it was soon discarded so no much was there to admire white on her skin 

“No, Amy doesn't like gold,” Laurie said to Jaime as they looked over the rings “She says that silver look better on both of us,” Jaime rolled his eyes though he did knew Amy and her persona 

“Hmm, here,” He pointed at the two simple silver bands “How do you think people would react? At the thought of you marrying Amy,” Jaime said thoughtfully, he always babbled without actually thinking 

“I mean, we've been dating for three years,” Laurie reminded him passing his card to the employee and nodded once at her 

“I mean, our friends that used to like her, Fred, Parker,” Jaime said and Laurie frowned, he honestly didn't quite thought about that, hadn't cared about that and even, if he was allowed to say it, almost had stolen Amy from Fred's grasp. They hadn't heard from him since then and he wondered if she regretted the decision, Fred had even offered her to stay with him and continue her studies in Europe, he always wondered why she declined it, it was such a good offer but nevertheless he was glad she did 

“I don't think they would care.” 

The Fulton County Courthouse was small. The ceremonies’ room resided off to the side—away from the courtrooms—between a leaky water fountain and the women’s restroom 

“Here-” Jaime said taking a small napkin from his pocket and passed it to Laurie “It was for Amy but you're sweating profusely,” He murmured and Laurie tapped his forehead with it, it came out wet 

“Distract me,” Laurie said tapping his foot against the floor, he had thought too hard about his vows and now he needed to forget about them “Talk like you normally do,” Laurie said 

“You know as an atheist I've seen a lot of signs of ‘Jesus loves you, confess your sins,’ I must admit they touched me a little, did I told you the other day Flo made me watch lifetime movies? One was about a woman whose daughter was having sex way too young, but she also had a phobia that I don't remember of, anyways, so she went to therapy and her therapist hid under her-” They were standing beside a wooden podium, it was 6 o'clock in the evening. Two dozen empty chairs had been placed between the podium and the door. A cleared path divided them in half. In a moment, she would walk down that path, straight to him 

The door opened and there was a dark skin man, taller than he or Jaime were, who was sitting beside Flo now who looked like a proud parent, Amy was wearing a simple baby blue dress and he was grateful for that. It hugged her torso and flew right to the top of her knees, Flo had taken her blonde hair up in an intricate braid he knew he would enjoy unbinding, she looked simply beautiful. He took a deep breath and smiled, she smiled back. He felt his own body still as she walked towards him with the stranger man who he guessed was the officiant but never mind. The sunlight was slipping through the windows and catching Amy's hair making it way blonder and dancing across her bare arms, it was almost like a dream and he couldn't look away 

The officiant took his place behind the podium and Amy came to stand in front of him respectively, his heart was going at a breakneck speed, she smiled serenely at him, he smiled back 

“We are gathered here today, on the 16th of September to witness the union of Theodore Laurence, uh no middle name, and Amy Curtis March in holy matrimony,” Laurie smiled amused at the slip and Amy made a face at the use of her full name, he grinned and lifted an eyebrow “You both have chosen to write your vows. It is with these words you declare your intent to love, honor, and cherish one another. If you are ready to make these promises, I invite each of you to do so now.” Turning to Laurie, he said: “Theodore, when you’re ready you may begin.” 

He hadn't wrote his vows, he wanted to look at her he didn't wanted to look at a paper, he wanted to see the blush rising to her cheeks and spreading to her chest as he said them 

“Amy,” His voice cracked and he swallowed his own saliva “Ames,” She smiled “You are the most smart, ambitious, talented, beautiful person I've ever met. You taught me the true meaning of the word love,” He swallowed and cleared his throat “You, literally, taught me the difference between loving someone and being in love with someone. 

“And I will be forever grateful with you,” He grasped her hand and passed his thumb over her knuckles and continued softly, gently “The things you have done for me, to make me happy, to help me, surprise me, inspire me, to support me goes far above and beyond to what any person deserves. You're all I need,” Her eyes were swelling with tears and she squeezed his hand 

“And while I am well aware that I do not deserve you at all I try, and I'll keep trying because you make me want to be better. And as you said, I've known you forever but now I know you better and I like it better this way, I met you again and I was new. You give me hope and purpose, that said, I promise to always be honest with you, I promise to work for us to work, we're a well oiled machine, aren't we?” He asked and Amy grinned though tears were streaming down her cheeks, he shook his head to clear his mind “I promise to listen to you, and pay attention to you, to love you every single day and never make you doubt my love for you.” 

There was a brief pause after his declaration, the officiant who was smiling as well noticed he was done “Amy, when you're ready you may begin.” 

She sniffed and released his hand to clean her cheeks with her palms “How am I supposed to compete with that?” She asked and he grinned, his eyes wrinkling, he could hear Jaime's slight laugh “You know I'm not very good with my words and I didn't prepared my vows just so you know I am speaking from my heart,” He nodded though he wasn't bothered at all by it, he loved her more for it. Amy who was a control freak hadn't prepared her vows and had decided to marry him the same day he proposed it 

“Laurie I... I love you, I am in love with you. You're my best friend and lover in the same person and I'll never understand how I got so lucky to have you. I spent almost 8 years of my life thinking I would never have you and I still can't quite believe it, it almost feels like a dream I am not entitled to have,” Her words flowed like a decade of unsaid confessions that had finally came to the surface that threatened to overwhelm him, he blinked to suppress the tears “Whenever something bad happens, whenever something upsets me, I could always go to you and you'd always find a way to make things better, even if you could do nothing more than remind me that I wasn't alone. You make me smile on days when I think smiling is impossible. You make me laugh more than anyone else. You comfort me and I know, whatever happens, you'll support me. 

“As your wife I promise to be by your side in all things, good or bad, big and small. I promise to always be honest, I promise to trust you and respect you, I promise to take care of you and love you every single day,” She finished and a quiet tear escaped his eye, she smiled up at him 

The officiant held out his hand “May I have the rings?” 

Laurie blinked, he almost forgot they weren't alone. He looked towards Jaime who tossed the small box in direction, there was a huge smile on Flo's face and her eyes were red and hilariously blotchy, her phone filming them, he passed the rings to the officiant 

“These rings symbolize the strength of your commitment to this marriage and the love you share,” He said and opened the box for Laurie, he took the smaller one and placed it on Amy's left hand and in her ring finger, his heart was a little contracted by both the feeling and Amy's words that were still carved in his brain. His mind was still processing her words when he felt the cold sting his finger and he looked down at Amy's concentrated face placing the ring in his finger, he smiled 

The officiant looked at the small empty room “If anyone has any reason as to why these two should not be yoked together in marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace.”

There was a huge silent 

“Well then, by the power invested in me by the state of Georgia I now pronounce you husband and wife,” He stepped aside the podium “You may kiss the bride,” Laurie smiled widely and placed his hands on Amy's face like the first time he had kissed her but this time, Amy tiptoed and kissed him back, no moment of shock or surprise. There was no burdened silent either, Flo's screams could be heard in the background and he smiled against Amy's lips 

“I thought you said you weren't good with your words,” He murmured against her and her hands tightened in his waist and they were separated by Flo wanting to hug her cousin, she looked like a child on christmas morning 

He felt a clap on the back “Congratulations, I don't know how this was the most beautiful wedding I've been to that was the most lonely one at the same time,” Jaime said as the girls talked among themselves, Laurie shook his head 

“That is a weird congratulations, but thanks,” Laurie said frowning, after that they moved back again to Flo's house. Jaime had bought a supermarket cake and champagne, Amy was snuggled in his side with a flute on her hand and laughing at Jaime 

He never thought that what he wanted was an impromptu wedding but he liked it better that way, it was a shared moment between the two of them now and well Jaime and Flo, he was so happy he felt like his heart was close to bursting. He wanted to dance and sing and jump and run and scream, the only thing he got to do was dancing since Flo insisted the newlywed to share their first dance in her presence and soon enough Jaime and Flo joined them on the makeshift dancefloor, he couldn't be happier, he had a wife! He was a husband! 

“You looked really handsome today,” Amy said tossing her heels aside, it was almost 2 am now, their small party filled with shared anecdotes taking most of their times 

“Hmm you look really beautiful,” He returned tossing his newly bought blazer aside, she smiled and went to work on her hair, he stopped her by the wrist and she stopped understanding “You had me floored with your words, Amy,” He whispered and felt the shivers of her body and smirked before pressing a kiss to the top of her spine “Come,” He half whispered and half commanded, he wanted to take control tonight, wanted to tend her as he knew she deserved 

“You don't- You don't regret it, do you?” Laurie asked shyly and instead of answering she kissed him more intensely pushing him against the bed and setting herself on top 

“It was perfect, Laurie, it was perfect because it was with you,” Amy murmured against his lips, her thighs against his hips and she gasped when he lifted his hips to come in contact with her, he grasped her thighs and flipped her around so she landed in her back 

“Tonight, I'm the one in charge Amy Laurence,” Laurie whispered in a half commanding voice 

“I think I can get used to it,” Amy murmured and by his tie made him come closer to kiss him again, he didn't knew if she meant the name or him being in control. He would ask later.

* * *

“Well I'm really happy for you both, but, come on! I really wanted to go to a party,” Meg whined when they finished their story, Laurie shook his head and grasped Amy's hand

“Even if we got married here we wouldn't have made it a big deal,” Laurie said and Amy squeezed his hand in understanding 

“Yeah, we didn't needed much, it was quiet but it was nice,” Amy answered and exchanged a smiled with Laurie

“In our defense, we really wanted to be married. When you're in love everything seems like a sign,” Laurie finished and no one had room to argue anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> so uh yeah, the title is from Camila Cabello's song 'Used to this' which was a huge inspiration for this fic and seeing the tag so abandoned made me feel sad and bad, anyways tell me. what you do think
> 
> I still love these two and would love to write more about them, hope everyone is taking care!


End file.
